


Begging to Be Bound

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Light BDSM, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Once wasn't enough for Hermione when it came to being bound by the lustful Loki.





	Begging to Be Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing these two. Enjoy this saucy little piece written for #MMFBingo18 and #HHBingo19!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF I3: Muffliato/HH B2: BDSM

" _Muffliato_ ," Hermione whispered, effectively stopping Harry and Natasha from being able to overhear her current conversation. Biting her lip in anticipation, she turned her attention back to Loki and practically batted her eyelashes. "Now, what were you saying?"

Smirking, Loki leaned closer and used the tip of his finger to trace lazy circles on Hermione's forearm. "I was wondering if you would like to join me in my quarters again this evening."

Now Hermione felt her body come alive. "I believe I could be enticed into another trip to your rooms," she said coyly, gently pressing her body into the lean man. "What did you have in mind for tonight?"

Chuckling darkly, Loki now took hold of her wrist and leaned closer so that his heated words could send shivers down her spine. "I want you bound in leather and nothing more," he said seductively, his thumb brushing over the sensitive part of her wrist.

Trembling, Hermione felt her knickers grow damp, and her knees wobble slightly. "What else?" she asked, practically panting as she imagined the possibilities.

"I'm going to lick my way up your thighs until I reach that succulent cunt of yours," he continued, smirking harder when she whimpered. "Then, I will kiss you everywhere but where you want it the most. You will beg for it, Hermione. Before you get what you want, you will beg for it. You will beg and strain against the bindings, so much so that they will leave reminders in your skin."

"Merlin, yes…" Hermione felt the caress of Loki's hand as he moved to touch her through her jeans. "I want you to fuck me with your tongue, please."

More of that chuckling as he undid the zipper of her jeans and slid his hand down into her knickers. Briefly, Loki glanced at Natasha and Harry in the other room, who were as oblivious as ever to what was going on between Hermione and him. He continued his ministrations, his nimble fingers sliding into her slick folders and tracing her clit before slipping briefly inside.

"My, my, Hermione," he said as he slowly picked up the pace. "You are ever so wet for me, my pet."

"Yes," she gasped quietly, her hips rocking gently. She was afraid that the others would notice what they were doing right there in the kitchen, but so far no one had even glanced in their direction. "I'm wet just for you," she quietly moaned.

"Good," Loki said before removing his hand from her pants and refastening them. "I want you to stay this way until you can sneak off to my quarters tonight. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded, but it was not enough. "Tell me, pet. What do you understand?"

"I will keep myself wet and waiting for you until we're alone later," she gasped, her body reeling with unresolved tension.

"Until tonight," Loki said before turning and striding from the room.

For a moment, all she could do was stand there in shock. After a few minutes, Hermione ended the spell and breezed by Harry and Nat, who still had absolutely no idea that she and the God of Mischief and Lies were plotting the affair of all affairs right in front of their faces. Later tonight she would find herself bound and begging underneath Loki, and she absolutely couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
